Dude, Where's my Lump?
by superdork398
Summary: I've changed my mind, this is now just an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy fic where Eddy, Double D, and Jonnie happen to meet up with the KND. The KND section is just sort of a sub plot. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy or Codename: Kids Next Door.
1. The big idea

Chapter 1: The big idea.

Eddy ( groggy and irritated ): Oh my aching head!

Double D: That was quite the rough night.

Eddy: Do you remember anything that happened last night.

Double D: No, and also, how did you get in my room, but, more importantly, when did we get here? The last thing I remember was being trapped on that island.

Eddy: Who cares, I just got an idea for an awesome scam! Sockhead, go find lumpy, he's the most important part of the scam.

Double D: Why don't we go to Ed's home to look for him. But first, let me get dressed, please wait in the hall.

Eddy: Okay Sockhead, but hurry up, I ain't got all day!


	2. Over the trashcans and through the lane

Chapter 2: Over the trash cans and through the lane to Lumpy's house we go.

Double D: Okay Eddy I'm ready.

Eddy: Took ya long enough, oh well, off to Ed's house! Last one there's a rotten egg!

( A few minutes later )

Double D ( winded ) : Oh, I'm so tired, my genetic make up has thrown in the towel!

Eddy: Whatever Romeo, we're all ready here.

Double D: Okay Eddy let's go inside, lest we continue to expose our bodies to the who knows what that is permeating the air out here.

Eddy: Shut up and come inside!

Double D: Coming Eddy.

Eddy: Hey, Lumpy, are you in here.

Double D: There's no sign of Ed in here, let's see if Sarah has seen him.

Eddy: Okay Sockhead.

Double D: Sarah do you know where Ed is.

Sarah: No, I haven't seen him since last night at Nazz's party, you know, the one she had after we escaped from that island. Ed said he was going to Rolf's to look for chickens, but that's the last time I've seen him.


	3. Nazz's gift

Chapter 3: Nazz's gift.

Eddy: Sockhead, I just remembered something, today is Nazz's birthday, maybe we could use that as an excuse to go to her house and find out why Ed was invited to her party and we weren't.

Double D: I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if I were you, maybe we were invited but we don't remember because we got amnesia, I've heard of it happening before.

Eddy: Whatever, but first, lets get Nazz a gift.

Double D: That's so kind of you Eddy, this is a slight step up for you.

Eddy: Double D, remember when our boat got destroyed and you saved Kevin from drowning, the way I figure it, Kev owes you big time.

Double D: Are you insinuating that I should trade a kind jesture for a few jawbreakers?

Eddy: DUH! The way I figure it, we deserve 8 jawbreakers, 2 for you, 2 for me, 2 for Nazz, and 2 more for me.

Double D: Eddy, I say that if we got 8 jawbreakers, we should divide them equally, 2 for me, 2 for you, 2 for Nazz, and, if we ever find him, 2 for Ed.

Eddy: Whatever, lets just get to Kevin's house and get those jawbreakers.

Double D: Okay.

( A few minutes later at Kevin's house )

Double D: Good morning Kevin. I was just thinking, remember how I saved your life when our boat got destroyed.

Kevin: Yeah, so what.

Double D: Well, I just figured that you sort of owe me for that.

Kevin: Yeah, and your point is...

Double D: I was wondering if I could have a few jawbreakers.

Kevin: Okay, I guess I could give you a couple, how's 8 sound?

Double D: That would be just dandy, thank you Kevin.

Kevin: Here you go, 8 jawbreakers, now get lost, dorks!

( Later at Nazz's house )

Eddy and Double D: Hello Nazz and happy birthday.

Nazz: What's up dudes and where's Big Ed?

Eddy: We came to give you a birthday gift.

Nazz: So, what did you get me dudes?

Double D: We got you 2 jawbreakers, 1 from me and Eddy, and 1 from Kevin.

Nazz: Dudes that was so awesome of you. ( kisses Double D on the cheek )

( Double D then turns bright red and gets a goofy look on his face. )

Eddy: Oh yeah, I was also wondering, why was Ed invited to your party last night and we weren't?

Nazz: You guys were invited, don't you remember, Eddy you won the karaoki contest and Double D, you won the limbo contest, but I'm still wondering how you kept your hat on the whole time while you were limboing.

Eddy: So, do you Know what happened to Ed, the only thing we know is that he was last seen heading to Rolf's house to steal chickens.

Nazz: No, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to him, but maybe Jonnie knows, I mean he went with Ed because he wanted to help him.

Double D: Thanks a lot Nazz, I really appreciate it.


	4. We're off to see the Jonnie, the wonderf

Chapter 4: We're of to see the Jonnie, the wonderful Jonnie and Plank

Later at Jonnie's house

Eddy: So, Jonnie do you know what happened to Ed last night at Rolf's house?

Jonnie: Yes.

Eddy: So will you tell us?

Jonnie: No.

Eddy: Why not?

Jonnie: I will tell you, but only if you do something for me.

Double D: What would you like us to do for you Jonnie?

Jonnie: I need you to bring me the Continuum Transjawbreaker.

Eddy: The what!

Jonnie: The Continuum Transjawbreaker, it is an extremely rare jawbreaker that is only made once every 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ( decillion ) years. Whoever eats it is enfuzed with mystical powers such as the abiltity to breathe in outerspace, or to light on fire without getting hurt, or time travel, or to make copies of themself, or to freeze time, or even to destroy the galaxy.

Eddy: Then I guess we will need a really good scam in order to get enough money to find it. So do you have an idea that we could use?

Jonnie: Yeah, I think that you should try to make a ginormous candy bar and kids can pay $5.00 each to eat as much chocolate as they can, then, once everyone's all fat, you can open a weight loss clinic and charge the kids $10.00 for admission.

Double D: Sounds great, where did you come up with it?

Jonnie: I just thought of it.


	5. A quick scam before the quest

Chapter 5: A quick scam before the quest.

Eddy: Okay, Double D, you build the growth ray, Jonnie, I need to borrow $0.75 for a candy bar.

Jonnie: Okay and here's $0.75 for the candy bar.

Double D: Eddy, I just remembered, I built a growth ray a few years ago for the science fair, I still have it in a safe in my basement.

Eddy: Cool, now all I need is a candy bar and we'll be able to start our scam.

Double D: Eddy, while you go buy the candy bar, I'll get my growth ray.

At the candy store

Eddy: I need a candy bar.

Store Clerk: Okay, that'll be $0.50.

Eddy: Here's $0.75.

Store Clerk: And $0.25 is your change

Eddy: Oh yeah, I also want 5 jawbreakers.

Store Clerk: Okay that'll be $0.25.

Eddy: Thanks.

Back at Jonnie's house

Double D: Okay, I have the growth machine

Eddy: And I got the candy bar and 5 jawbreakers.

Double D: How did you get a candy bar and 5 jawbreakers if candy bars are $0.75 and jawbreakers are $0.05 a piece?

Eddy: There was a sale at the candy store $0.25 off candybars, so I figured I should buy us some jawbreakers along with the candy bar. So everyone, dig in.


	6. An amazing plot twist

Chapter 6: An amazing plot twist

When Jonnie pulled out a jawbreaker he and the Eds were shocked and amazed.

Jonnie: It's the Continuum Transjawbreaker! Talk about luck of the draw.

Double D: There seems to be some sort of incription on the jawbreaker

( The following was written on the jawbreaker )

This is the Continuum Transjawbreaker please take extreme

caution when eating for you may experience a strange phenomenon soon after eating this.

Double D: Roughly translated it says: This is the continuum transjawbreaker please take extreme caution when eating for you may

experience a strange phenomenon soon after eating this.

Eddy: Whatever!

Double D: So Jonnie, we brought you the Continuum Transjawbreaker, so now you have to tell us what happened to Ed last night.

Jonnie: Oh yeah, that, Ed got abducted by aliens. They beemed him up then they took him away. I would have gone back to the party to tell everyone, but while I was running, I hit my head on a tree branch and got knocked out, good thing I was able to remember what happened.

Double D: Let me get this straight, now we need to build a space ship, figure out where the aliens took Ed, save him from being probed or whatever they're going to do to him, and make sure that nothing bad happens to the Continuum Transjawbreaker!

Jonnie: That's about the size of it.

Double D: Okay.


	7. Lets get down to bussiness

Chapter 7: Let's get down to bussiness

Double D: Okay guys, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to save Ed. Eddy, you and Jonnie, get me a tool kit and meet me outside the junkyard.

Eddy: Sure Sockhead.

Jonnie: Okay Double D.

Double D: I will give you more instructions once you get that tool kit.

5 minutes later at Double D's garage

Eddy: Well, here's that tool kit Double D asked for, let's get it to Sockhead now before something weird happens.

Meanwhile at the junkyard

Double D: Where are those two.

At about that same minute

Eddy: Hey Sockhead, here's that tool kit.

Double D: Thank you Eddy, now let's go to our special hide out, then I'll tell you my idea.

Later at the Ed's special hide out

Double D: Okay, for my idea to work, we're going to need to change the hide out.

Eddy: Whatever, I just want to get Ed back for our other plan.

Double D: Okay, I was thinking that maybe, we could change the hide out into a spaceship.

Eddy and Jonnie: Cool!

Eddy: So, do you have any blueprints for what it will look like?

Double D: Why yes I do, here they are. (Pulls blueprints out of his hat.) How about this one, it's pretty much our car hide out except with wings, an extra big engine, and a little more extra room added onto the back for storing the extra supplies. Also, there is this one, it's just like the last one except its longer, thinner, and has a t.v. and a galactic positioning satelite which is a special part that can tell us exactly where we are in the galaxy and can follow Ed's scent so that we can find him faster.

Eddy: That sounds cool, I have one question. Does the t.v. have cable?

Double D: Well, yes and no.

Eddy: What do you mean by that!

Double D: I mean no because it doesn't have regular cable, and yes because it has digital cable with dvr (which means digital video recorder) which lets you pause and rewind live tv or even tape it and watch it later, plus, I've made special adjustments so that it can fast forward through commercials and, it gets every channel in the galaxy.

Eddy: COOL!

Double D: So, gentlemen, which do you like better, design one or design two?

Eddy: I vote for design two!

Jonnie: I second that!

Double D: Well since majority rules, we're building design two. I'll need three large traffic cones, any scrap metal you can find, and

the big-screen tv from my basement, I'll also need some black paint, a box of nails, the computer from my room, some empty fish

bowls, a garden hose, three oxygen tanks, fabric for making space suits, and a sewing kit.

Eddy: Whatever.

Jonnie: Okay Double D.

Double D: Eddy, you find the large traffic cones, black paint, and the box of nails.

Eddy: Okay.

Double D: Jonnie, you find the empty fishbowls and any scrap metal you can get.

Jonnie: Okeydokey

Double D: I will get the rest of the supplies. We can meet back here at 5:00 tomorrow afternoon with all that we've gotten.


	8. Odds and Eds

Chapter 8: Odds and Eds.

Eddy (talking to himself): Where the heck would I find big traffic cones? I know where to get the paint and the nails.

Double D (to himself): I know exactly where to get all my supplies, they can all be found at my house.

Jonnie (to himself): I don't know where I could get my stuff from, but I'll bet Plank knows.

Later in Eddy's garage

Eddy: Aha! There's the nails and paint, all I need is the big traffic cones. But where could I find those?

Meanwhile at Double D's house

Double D: Okay, there's my computer, now off to the basement for the big-screen tv with dvr.

About a minute later in Double D's basement

Double D: I hope Mother and Father won't be mad at me for taking this. Oh well, I'll just disassemble it, double bag the pieces, take them with me to the junkyard, and reassemble them. And now, off to the attic.

Later in Double D's attic

Double D: There's the sewinig machine, and there's the fabric, I'll just bring these down to my bedroom, then I'll work on them later.

And now, off to my garage.

A few minutes later in Double D's garage.

Double D: There's the oxygen tanks, I will just take these up to my room and then I will get to work on those space suits.

Meanwhile at Jonnie's house

Jonnie: Plank, do you know where I could find some fishbowls at?

Plank: ...

Jonnie: Thanks for the info, I'm off to Aquarium World, I'll see you later.

A few hours later at Aquarium World

Jonnie: Man am I pooped! Oh well, I have to get those fishbowls for Double D so he can make us those space suits.

Extremely annoying store worker: Hello, sir may I help you?

Jonnie: I need 3 fishbowls please.

Extremely annoying store worker: Right this way sir.

Jonnie: Thank you mister.

Extremely annoying store worker: Your welcome sir.

Jonnie: So, how good are these fishbowls anyway?

Extremely annoying store worker: These fishbowls are state-o-the-art, top-of-the-line, actually, they're so strong, you could use them

as space helmets.

Jonnnie: Really?

Extremely annoying store worker: Really!

Jonnie: So, how much do they cost?

Extremely annoying store worker: They would normally cost $10.00 a piece, but today, we're having a sale, 3 fishbowls for the price

of one.

Jonnie: Wow, thanks mister. Oh well, I gotta go.


	9. Back to the junkyard

Chapter 9: Back to the junkyard

The next morning at the junkyard

Double D: I have all my supplies.

Jonnie: I found all my stuff, well, everything but the scrap metal, but I figured that we could find some here at the junkyard.

Eddy: I found everything but the big traffic cones.

Double D: I think I know where you could find the traffic cones Eddy.

Eddy: Where, Sockhead?

Double D: I remember seeing some big traffic cones in the junkyard. So, let's split up and search for large traffic cones and scrap metal.

Eddy and Jonnie: Okay

Double D: I'll search this way (points to his left), Eddy, you search that way (points to his right), and Jonnie, you search that way

(points forwards), and we'll meet back here with what we find in a few hours. We can keep in touch with these walkie talkies. (pulls 3

walkie talkies out of hat)

Jonnie: Okay.

Eddy: All right Sockhead.

About an hour later.

Eddy: Aha! (pulls out walkie talkie) Double D, I found some huge traffic cones.

Double D: Good job Eddy, but when you're finished talking, you're supposed to say over. Over.

Eddy: Whatever. Over.

Jonnie: I found a whole bunch of scrapmetal, it's all sort of van-shaped and some of it's got flames on it. Over

Eddy: Jonnie, that's our hideout.Over

Jonnie: Oh. No wonder it looked so familiar. Over.

Double D: I just found where we tried to make that instant hard-boiled-egg boiler as an invention to impress your brother with. I just want to know if it's okay if I start tearing off pieces to use for the space ship.

Then, the Kankers suddenly popped out of the instant hard-boiled-egg-boiler and ambushed Double D.

Double D: Eddy! Jonnie! HEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE! Over.

Eddy: Don't worry Double D, I'll be right there!


	10. Urban rangers to the rescue

Chapter 10: Urban Rangers to the rescue.

Jonnie: This looks like a job for... (Jonnie rips off his clothes revealing that he was wearing his ranger uniform underneath.)...The Urban Rangers! (Pulls out Urban Ranger signal from back pocket)

A few moments later Rolf comes surfing in while wearing his uniform and Jimmy rides in on his little bike while wearing his uniform.

Rolf and Jimmy: Do not fear, for the Urban Rangers are here!

Jonnie: Double D needs our help, follow me.

So the Urban Rangers followed Jonnie to where the Kankers were holding Double D.When Jonnie, the rest of the Urban Rangers, and Eddy found Double D, Marie was just about to give him the liplock. So then, even though it was out of character, Eddy jumped in and saved Double D by taking his place just as Marie's lips were about to make contact with Double D's, which means that Marie was kissing Eddy (**ON THE LIPS**). So, realizing that Marie was kissing her man, Lee jumped in and gave Marie a black eye, then she gave Eddy the liplock. And then, since the Urban Rangers were only supposed to save Double D, they left Eddy in the Kanker's clutches. Until suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ranger Plank came in and saved Eddy by putting splinters in Lee's lips so that she couldn't kiss Eddy anymore.


	11. Back to the rocket

Chapter 11: Back to the rocket.

Double D: Thanks a lot for saving me from the Kankers.

Urban Rangers: It was nothing, for the Urban Rangers!

Eddy: Hey, I did all the hard work!

Double D: Oh well, we have to get back to work on the rocket if we're going to save Ed from those aliens.

Rolf: Rangers Jonnie, Jimmy, and Ranger Plank, you have all earned your "rescuing of the Ed-boy in distress" merit badges.

Jonnie: Cool!

Jimmy:Yay!

Plank: ...

Jonnie: Plank says he's proud of us all.

A few minutes later at the Ed's hide out

Double D: Now, let's get back to work on our rocket.

Eddy: Whatever.

Double D: Blowtorch.

Jonnie: Blowtorch.

Eddy: Blowtorch.

Jonnie: Blowtorch.

Double D: Thankyou. Hammer.

Jonnie: Hammer.

Eddy: Hammer.

Jonnie: Hammer.

Double D: Thankyou. Screwdriver.

Jonnie: Screwdriver.

Eddy: Scerwdriver.

Jonnie: Screwdriver.

Double D: Thankyou. Saw.

Jonnie: Saw.

Eddy: Saw.

Jonnie: Saw.

Double D: Thankyou. Traffic cones.

Jonnie: Traffic cones.

Eddy: Traffic cones.

Jonnie: Traffic cones.

Double D: Thankyou. Sandwich.

Jonnie: Sandwich.

Eddy: Sandwich.

Jonnie: Sandwich?

Double D: What, a guys gotta eat. Okay now, mallet.

Jonnie: Mallet.

Eddy: Mallet.

Jonnie: Mallet

Double D: Thankyou. Plunger.

Jonnie: Plunger.

Eddy: Plunger.

Jonnie: Plunger.

Double D: Thankyou now we're done. And now, I have to reassemble the tv and make the space suits.


	12. Space suits and tvs and blastoff oh my

Chapter 12: Space suits and tvs and blast off oh my!

Double D: All right, now if you'll excuse me, I need to reassemble and set up the tv so I'll need the two of you to stay out of the rocket until I finish reassembleing and setting up the tv. But don't worry, I will have the tv reassembled and set up in a few hours and then you can rot whatever's left of your brains out.

Eddy: Whatever Sockhead.

Jonnie: Okay Double D.

A few hours later.

Double D: I'm finished.

Eddy: No foolin'.

Double D: No foolin'. Now I just have to make our space suits.

Eddy: So, how long do you think it will take for you to finish the suits.

Double D: About another hour. But, while I'm working on the space suits, you and Jonnie have to go gather all the food you think

we'll need for the trip.

Jonnie: Okay.

Eddy: Whatever sockhead.

About an hour later.

Double D: Well, I'm done with the space suits, now where are Eddy and Jonnie with our food?

Eddy and Jonnie: We're back and, we have plenty of food and drinks.

Double D: Good, now all we have to do is put on our space suits and we'll be ready for blast off.

Eddy: Cool.

Jonnie: Great.

Double D: Okay now let's suit up.

Eddy and Jonnie: Okay.

A few minutes later.

Eddy: I feel cool with this space suit on.

Double D: Me too.

Jonnie: Ditto.

Double D: Now let's get all our food into the ship.

A few minutes later.

Double D: Okay now we need to get in and buckle up before we can blast off.

About a minute later.

Double D: Everybody ready?

Eddy and Jonnie: Ready.

Double D: All right now. Initiating count down. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BLAST OFF!


	13. Dorks in space

Chapter 13: Dorks in space.

Eddy: Cool!

Jonnie: Wow!

Double D: Clearing the troposphere. Now the stratosphere. Now the mesosphere. And finally the thermosphere. Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that we have just reached outerspace.

Eddy: **BOOYAH!**

Jonnie: **AWESOME!**

Double D: I can't believe that we made it into outerspace, but here we are.

Eddy: I was wondering if we could take one quick stop before we search for Ed.

Double D: What is that?

Eddy: I have always wanted to go to the moon.

Double D: Okay Eddy, we can go to the moon, in fact, I was planning to stop there.

Eddy: Thankyou so much Captain Double D.

Double D: Your welcome Eddy. Wait, did you just call me captain? I'm flattered.

Eddy: Yep, after all, you are the smartest one here.

Double D: Well, now that that's settled, Eddy you're my first mate, and Jonnie you're my second mate. And now, we're off to the moon. Over


	14. On the moon

Chapter 14: On the moon.

Double D: We'll be landing on the moon in a matter of seconds.

Jonnie: Wow.

Eddy: Sweet!

A matter of seconds later.

Double D: We're here. Now we must exit the rocket in an orderly manner. I will go first, then Eddy, you will follow me, then Jonnie, you follow after Eddy.

Eddy: C'mon Double D, get out of the rocket so that me and Jonnie can go.

Double D presses the door open button, walks out the door and says:

Double D: One small step for me, one giant step for kid kind.

Eddy: All right! This is so awesome!

Jonnie: You ain't just whistlin' Dixie brother.

Eddy: I'm gonna go explore.

A few minutes later.

Eddy (into walkie talkie which he still has): Hey guys, I think I found something.


	15. Eddy's big discovery

Chapter 15: Eddy's big discovery.

Double D: What did you find Eddy. Over.

Eddy: Come over here and you'll see. Over.

Double D: Okay. Over.

A few minutes later over where Eddy was.

Double D: So, what did you find Eddy?

Points towards Kids Next Door Moonbase

Eddy: That!

Double D and Jonnie: **Whoa!**

Double D: What is it?

Eddy: I don't know, but I'll bet we'll find out if we go inside.

Plank: ...

Jonnie: Plank says that he's totally spellbound.

Eddy: Last one in's a rotten egg!

Double D: Okay.

Jonnie: Whatever.

About a minute later.

Jonnie: If I didn't know any better I'd say this is the Moonbase from my favorite cartoon show Codename: Kids Next Door.

Eddy: Wait, when the heck did you see that, Jonnie?

Jonnie: I saw it when we were in the rocket ship, it's a show about a team of kid secret agents fighting against adult tirany. They use special gear known as 2x4 technology and every weapon, vehicle, and episode stands for something.

Eddy: Sounds like a totally awesome show.

Jonnie: Hey, why don't we search around to see if any operatives are here.

Eddy: Okay.

Double D: All right. And if we get into any trouble, we can contact each other on the walkie talkies.

A few minutes later.

Jonnie: Hey guys, I think I found something really cool. Over.

Double D: What did you find Jonnie? Over.

Eddy: Yeah, what did ya find curlie. Over.

Jonnie: Well if you come over here, you'll find out. Over

A few minutes later.

Eddy: So, what the heck is it?

Double D: Yes, show us what you found.


	16. Jonnie's huge mistake

Chapter 16: Jonnie's huge mistake.

Jonnie: I found this big red button. I wonder what it does. Well, only one way to find out.

So then, out of nowhere, Numbuhs 86 and 362 of the Kids Next Door arrived just as Jonnie was about to press the button.

Numbuhs 86 and 362: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Don't you dare touch that, it's the prisoner release button. Didn't you see the signs kid?

Numbuh 362: I mean they're hung up just about everywhere.

Jonnie says the following sentence while pressing the prisoner release button which is labled with about 3,000,000 signs saying not to touch it one of them said "Do not let any bald melon-headed kids who carry around a piece of wood with a face on it touch this button.

Jonnie: What did you two say?

Numbuh 362 (urgently): Never mind.


	17. KND's sooper hugest mission

Chapter 17: The Kids Next Door's sooper hugest mission.

Just then, a huge adult super army, lead by Father of course, came charging towards them.

Numbuh 86: Numbuh 362, we are going to need some serious back up now.

Numbuh 362: No problem, remember our secret weapon?

Numbuh 86: I don't think so, but okay, but I'm guessing that in order to activate our secret weapon without breaking the rules, we'll have to make these 3 boys and that piece of wood into temporary junior operatives.

Eddy: Cool.

Jonnie: Wow.

Double D: Okay.

Numbuh 362: Numbuh 86, remove your helmet.

Numbuh 86: Why?

Numbuh 362: You have to in order to activate our secret weapon of course.

So, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 took off their helmets to reveal a special button which of course was a Kids Next Door 2x4 technology emergency instant transporter button.

Meanwhile on Earth.

All Kids Next Door operatives on Earth (fazing in and out): Huh, what's going on? I'm disappearing!

A few seconds later at the Moonbase.

Numbuh 362 (to all the Kids Next Door operatives): We have a major emergency! All the adults and other villains that were imprisoned here have been released. But don't panic, I think that together, we are enough to defeat them. So **KIDS NEXT DOOR,**

**BATTLE STATIONS!**

So, then all the Kids Next Door pulled out the weapon that they were carrying and put on their...

...KND Computer voice: Kids Next Door R.O.O.M.A. Really Outrageaous One Man Army...

and went off to fight against the adults in an attempt to save the moonbase.

Numbuh 1: Wha! Ya! Take this, jerk! (launches off a huge adult seeking missile).

Numbuh 2(sarcastically): Here you go, oldie. (launches a huge adult seeking missile) Have a blast! Ha!

Numbuh 5: Man, where does he get this stuff?

Numbuh 2: I gotta start selling this stuff to the funny impared!

Numbuh 3: Ahhhhhh! Wha do I do? Wha do I do? Wha do I do?

Numbuh 4: Don't worry Kookie, I'll save you. (pulls out s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. and wacks Mr. Boss in the face)

Numbuh 362: There's too many of them, there's no way we can win now. (to her self) Well, I could always activate the emergency portal to the negative world and call in the Destrucively Nefarious Kids. (turns on jetpack and flies super fast to the KND code module chamber) Got it!


	18. When all else fails, call in negatives

Chapter 18: When all else fails, call in the negatives.

Meanwhile in the negative world...

1: Man, I'm so bored, I wish we had some sort of mission to go on today.

Numbuh 362: Destructively Nefarious Kids, this is Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. We need you to come to our world and bring all your operatives with you.

1: Okay, we'll be there right away. Destructively Nefarious Kids Come here. We need to get to the positive world, the Kids Next Door need our help, get every agent to our treehouse and into the portal.

2, -3, and -5: Okay commander.

A few minutes later.

1: Okay troops, let's go.

All DNK operatives: Okay.

A few seconds later in positive world.

1: Okay Numbuh 362, what's the huge emergency.

Numbuh 362: Our moonbase is over run with adults, we need your help to defeat them.

1: DNK suit up.

DNK operatives: Okay sir.

1: Now, Destructively Nefarious Kids... Battle Stations!

A few minutes later.

1: Hih hah huh. All right creep, have a ball! (launches out super indestructable adult capturing prison cell bubble)

Numbuh 1: Nice moves -1

1: You're not so bad yourself

Numbuh 2 and -2: Have a nice trip. (deploy trip wire just as Mr. Fizz comes by) See you next fall. (Mr. Fizz trips over it and falls flat on his face)

So then, just as Count Spankulot comes down the hall, Numbuh 3 and -3 pull out the s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. and knock him back and forth until he finally gets so tired of being smacked back and forth by little girls, he tries to spank them but instead, he gets hit in the hand by the s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. so that he can't spank them anymore.

Then Father comes charging down the hall and destroys Numbuh 3 and -3's s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r.s so then the to of them run down the hall until they get trapped between Father and a wall. But, just as it seems like there's no hope of escaping for Numbuh 3 and -3, Eddy bursts through a wall using Jonnie as a battering ram and throws Jonnie at Father as hard as he can and saves Numbuh 3 and -3. So then Numbuh 3 and -3 like-like Eddy and give him a kiss on each cheek for rescuing them, but unfortunately for Eddy, Numbuh 4 sees Numbuh 3 and -3 kiss Eddy on the cheek, so he jumps in and beats the krud out of Eddy, and while Numbuh 4 is hurting Eddy, Father, Stickybeard, Night Brace, Mr. Boss, Grandma Stuffems, and the Common Cold surround and capture them. Then, they take the 5 of them to Mr. B. (Mr. Baby) who uses his age changing cigar to change Eddy, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, -3, Jonnie, and plank into babies.

A few minutes later...

Numbuh 362 (sees Eddy, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, -3, and Jonnie as babies): What the heck happened here!

Suddenly, Father popped out of the ceiling and zapped Numbuh 362 with his age changing ray cigar and turned her into (bum bum bummmmmmmmmm) an **ADULT!**


	19. A very good move

Chapter 19: A very good move.

Numbuh 86: I have the strangest feeling that something terrible has occurred here. But just in case I'm right, I'll do the one thing that I have left here, I will have to send in... him.

A few seconds later on Halley's Comet.

Numbuh 86 (talking on a video screen): This is Numbuh 86 to Numbuh 0 of KND Megabase.

Numbuh 0: Yes, commander, what is it?

Numbuh 86: Some bald kid named Jonnie has pressed the prisoner release button and the prisoners are kicking our butts, we really need your help!

Numbuh 0: Okay, I'll be there A.S.A..P. (as soon as possible)

Numbuh 86: Thankyou, we extremely appreciate your help. Oh, yeah, open your portal to the negative world and get -0, he has an extremely important part of our ultimate KND super weapon.

A few moments later at the Moonbase

Numbuh 86: Numbuh 0, -0 I'm so glad you're here. As I said before, the Moonbase is under attack and we seriously need your help.

Numbuh 0 and -0: No prob commander, just give us 10 minutes and a few weapons and you'll never see these dorks again.

362: I wouldn't be so cocky guys, we've been fighting for a while and we haven't made too much progress.

Numbuh 0: That's only because you didn't have me and -0 here to help kick adult butt.

362: Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention, they turned Numbuh 362 into an adult.

Double D: Here, take this (pulls strange watch out of hat) it will allow you to freeze time but it's still a prototype.


	20. The heroic rescue

Chapter 20: The heroic rescue.

0: Hey thanks kid, I owe you big time.

Double D: No big deal, oh yeah, my names Eddward but you can call me Double D.

Numbuh 0: All right, now let's go kick some butt!

Everyone else: YEAH!

So, Numbuh 0 and -0 froze time together, then they flew down to where Father was keeping his age changing cigar, grabbed it, found adult Numbuh 362, unfroze time, zapped her back to normal, refroze time, and carried her back to where everyone was, then, the 2 of them found where Eddy, Jonnie, -3, Numbuh 3, Plank, and Numbuh 4 were trapped (as babies), unfroze time, zapped them back to normal, refroze time, and flew them back to where everyone else was waiting and fighting a whole bunch of adult and teens.

Numbuh 5: Hey big sis, long time no see.

Cree: Let's see what you got Abbigail.

Numbuh 5 then pulls Cree into close range, grabbed her s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. and flung Cree across the room and into a wall.

Elsewhere in the Moonbase

Numbuh 1: So, Chad, what's a traitor like you doing on the Moonbase when you should be in the deep freeze chamber of the Arcticbase. Oh yeah, nice bra.

Chad: First of all, I got sent here after trying to escape and second of all, it's Battle Ready Armor, it's for disguises and stuff.

Numbuh 1: Whatever, teenboy.

So then, Chad throws Numbuh 1 out the window into deep space. But then, since I can't let Numbuh 1 die, Numbuh 2 flies by in the...

Computer voice lady: Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.I.T.T.O.H.J. Massively Oversized Super Quick Icy Treat Transport On Helio Jets

...and catches Numbuh 1 before he dies in outerspace. But, as Numbuh 1 is falling into outerspace his glasses fall off, but when he grabs them, he accidentally presses the save our butts from destruction button hidden in his glasses.


	21. A really kewl part

Chapter 21: A really kewl part.

So then, when Numbuhs 1 and 2 got back inside, all the KND and DNK operatives combined into a super ginormously huge robot known as...

Computer voice lady: Kids Next Door A.R.M.U.H. awesome robot meets unreachable heroics.

... and started fighting all the adults.

First it grabbed Chad, Cree, and former Numbuh 12 and tied them together in the shape of a ball. Next, it pulled out a huge energy bat and bashed the 3 of them into the next millenium. After that, it grabbed Father and hit him with the energy bat which sent him hurtling into the Sun. But, since Father has flame powers, he was able to survive on the sun. Then, the Toiletnater came running up as fast as he could and started hitting the a.r.m.u.h. as hard as he could (which wasn't really all that hard). So then, the KND a.r.m.u.h. pulled out a giant fire hose from nowhere in particular and blasted the toiletnater all the way to the sun where he was justly roasted to a crispy golden brown, then Father came over to him and turned him into ashes with his flame powers.

But then, back at the Moonbase, all the remaining villains stacked up into a giant super robot samari just like the KND's giant sooper robot samari and started kicking butt and destroying the Moonbase. But, luckily, since the KND had 'homeowner's insurance" they didn't really take a huge financial blow.


	22. A totally awesome part

Chapter 22: A totally awesome part

So then, Numbuh 1 called in the g.a.r.g.o.c.y.c.l.e (granite automated glider outstandingly creates your cool looking escape). Numbuh 2 called in the m.o.s.q.i.t.t.o.h.j. (massively oversized super quick icy treat transport on helio jets). Numbuh 3 called in hippyhop. Numbuh 4 called in the m.e.g.a.r.a.g.e. (mechanized extra giant airship resembles aged garage excellently). And Numbuh 5 called in the s.t.r.a.t.o.t.a.n.k.a.h. (sooper tanker robot able to outrageously transform and nicely cranks aural hullabaloo).

The m.o.s.q.i.t.t.o.h.j. attached into the back of a.r.m.u.h. and created wings. The g.a.r.g.o.c.y.c.l.e. linked into the left hand of a.r.m.u.h. and gave it a gun. Hippyhop attached to the right hand and created another gun. The m.e.g.a.r.a.g.e. linked onto the body and shielded a.r.m.u.h. The s.t.r.a.t.o.t.a.n.k.a.h. folded out and created a really cool skatedoard. Then Numbuh 5 pressed the little red bump dealy on the top of her hat and the noze from the m.o.s.g.i.t.t.o.h.j., the ears on hippyhop, and the tail from g.a.r.g.o.c.y.c.l.e. came off. And suddenly, what was left of the g.a.r.g.o.c.y.c.l.e. flew over to hippyhop and combined with it. Also, the vehicle pieces that were removed all came together to form the Kids Next Door s.o.r.d (super outstanding robot device).

All KND and DNK operatives: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. Coooooooooooooooool.

So then, the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. had a duel to the death with the giant adult super robot. First, the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. launched a sonic blast at the adults out of the s.t.r.a.t.o.t.a.n.k.a.h. and knocked down the adults. But then, the adults got back up and pulled out a giant age changing cigar and tried to zap the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. but the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. turned on a giant birthday suit which of course nulified the rays effect. So then, the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. pointed over in some odd direction and shouted look over there, half price on coffee. And, since I'm running out of ideas, the giant adult robot looked that way and shouted where. And while the giant adult robot was looking for half price coffee, the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. stabbed the giant adult super robot which of course destroyed it. Then, the KND/DNK a.r.m.u.h. turned back into hundreds of kids.


	23. A few random factoids

Chapter 23: A few random factoids.

Numbuh 362: And so, for helping us defeat the adults in the greatest kids vs. adults war since The Really Bad Thing That Happened, Double D, Eddy, Jonny, and Plank, you are now offically welcomed into the Grand Treehouse of the Kids Next Door. And now you may choose your code numbuhs.

Eddy: I choose the code numbuh Numbuh 398.

Double D: I shall be Numbuh 365.

Jonnie: I will choose to be Numbuh 24.

Plank:...

Jonnie: Plank says that he wants to be Numbuh 16.

Eddy: Oh, yeah, I was wondering. Do you think you guys could help us find our friend Ed? Our friend Jonnie told us that he saw him get abducted by aliens.

Numbuh 362: Okay. What does he look like?

Double D: He looks like this. (pulls picture of Ed out of hat).

Numbuh 362: Thanks.

Eddy: Why do you have a picture of Ed in your hat?

Double D: I figured that I should run off a few pictures of Ed to help us in our search.

Eddy. Clever.

A few minutes later in the KND garage.

Random KND operative: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! I want 17 kids on every vessle in this fleet. A day in the Kids Next Door is a day out of school. Every meal is ice cream. Every show's a cartoon. Every probation's a dodgeball game. I love the Kids Next Door!

Later on the KND m.o.s.q.i.t.t.o.h.j.

Numbuh 1: All right guys. This is going to be our hardest search and rescue mission ever!

Numbuh 2: Everyone ready?

Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, 5: Yeah!

Double D runs in quickly.

Double D: Hold on! I have something for you.

Numbuh 2: What the heck is it?

Double D: It's a special device known as a galactic positioning satellite. It can tell you exactly where you are and it is able to track Ed's scent.

Numbuh 2: Cool. This is a totally awesome piece of equipment. Did you build it yourself?

Double D: Not exactly, I really just took a global positioning satellite and enhanced it to make it stronger and then I gave it a sample of Ed's DNA which makes it able to track Ed.

Numbuh 2: Now that we have a better tracking system, let's go find their friend. Blast off!


	24. The search continues

Chapter 24: The search continues.

And so, the KND and DNK searched far and wide for Ed. Whether it was the blazing deserts of Mars...

Numbuh 4 (to a Martian): Have you seen this guy? (pulls picture of Ed out of pocket)

The martian shakes its big blue head no, then it zaps Numbuh 4 with a lazer.

...Or the freezing polar wastelands of Pluto.

Numbuh 4: H-have you s-s-seen th-th-this g-g-guy? (pulls out picture of Ed)

Then the alien shakes its white fur-covered head no, then it bites off Numbuh 4's pants which reveals that he's wearing rainbowmonkey underwear.

Back in the KND m.o.s.q.i.t.t.o.h.j.

Numbuh 4: Hold on, if we have a cruddy machine made for finding that kid, why did we stop on Mars and Pluto to search for the kid if we could have just locked on to him and find where he is?

Numbuh 2: Because we wanted to see the natives beat the krud out of you.

Numbuh 4: Some friend you are.

Then Numbuh 4 goes ape on Numbuh 2 and beats the krud out of him.

Numbuh 1: It seems we have a reading on the gps that Numbuh 365 (Double D) gave us. Numbuh 3, please stop Numbuh 4 from throwing Numbuh 2 out the window so that he can check the gps readings.

Numbuh 3: I'm on it.

Numbuh 3 then goes over and gives Numbuh 4 a kiss on the cheek which causes Numbuh 4 to go all googly eyed and also causes him to drop Numbuh 2.

Numbuh2: According to this, Ed should be on some weird planet called Glumnarphico (glum-narf-i-coe). It shouldn't be too long before we get there.


	25. Off to planet Glumnarfico

Chapter 25: Off to planet Glumnarfico.

Numbuh 2 (into intercom): Everyone, we have found out where the aliens took Ed! Over

Eddy (into intercom): Where the heck is he?

Numbuh 2 (into intercom): He's been taken to a planet called Glumnarfico. It's just past Pluto, you can't miss it. I'm sending you the coordinates as we speak. Over.

Double D: Thankyou. Over.

Eddy: So, where do we have to go to find Ed?

Double D: According to my 3-d galactic map, we should have to go here. (points to spot on map)

Eddy: So, how the heck do we get their captain Sockhead?

Double D: All we have to do is put in the coordinates, turn on the autopilot, and then we kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Eddy: Sounds simple enough.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Kevin: Come onnnnnnn out Dooooooooorks. Where the heck are you? Don't you wanna scam me? I got all this mooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey.

Rolf: There are no Edboys Kevin. We are free at last! But where is Jonnie the woodboy?

Kevin: I say the Eds got him. You ain't scamming me Eds!

And back in outerspace.

Eddy: Are we there yet?

Double D: No, but we're almost there.

Eddy: How much longer?

Double D: About 45 more minutes Eddy. If you're so bored, why don't you watch tv. We have all kinds of channels, even one that monitors the Cul-de-sac.

Eddy: Oooooooh that one sounds good. I could watch Kevin and see how crazy he's gone without us there to scam him.

Double D: But that's so wrong. Actually it's illegal to invade Kevin's privacy.

Eddy: So, who's gonna know?

Double D: You'll know Eddy, and the guilt will smother you like a wet blanket.

About 45 minutes later.

Jonnie: Hey guys, we're here.

Eddy: Oooooh maaaaaan, Kevin was just about to start hitting himself over the head with a shovel.


	26. The arival

Chapter 26: The arrival.

A few moments later on planet Glumnarfico.

Eddy: Hey Sockhead, what the heck does it say on this sign?

The following was written on the sign: All hail the mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa!

Double D: Roughly translated it says All hail the mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa!

Just then, a strange looking melon with a metal covering over part of it comes up and grabs the Eds and Jonnie and takes them away to the frozen death fortress of the mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa.

A few minutes later at the frozen death fortress of the mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa.

Eddy: Hey, maybe this mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa guy knows where Ed is.

Double D: Eddy, think about it. What is this guys name?

Eddy: Lumpalumpa.

Double D: Exactly. Now think about the name. What does it remind you of?

Eddy: My uncle's dog.

Double D: What else does the name remind you of?

Eddy: Let me think about it for a sec.

A few seconds later in the throne room.


	27. A big surprise

Chapter 27: A big surprise.

Eddy: Ed!

Double D: Exactly.

Eddy: No, I mean look up there. That Lumpalumpa guy is Ed!

Double D: I already figured that out.

Ed: Hiya guys!

Eddy: Man Ed, you're a sight for sore eyes. So, did you miss us?

Ed: Yeah.

Eddy: We got you presents.

Ed: Oh goody goody!

Double D: We got you 4 jawbreakers, 10 boxes of chunky puffs, and a whole bunch of pudding skins.

Ed: You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have! Why don't you guys stay here for a few days.

Just then, a decapitated chicken came in carrying a grenade. Which caused Eddy to say the following sentence in a very serious voice.

Eddy: That chicken's got a grenade.

Double D: We need to evacuate the area emediately!

All 3 Eds at once: RUN AWAY!

As the 3 Eds were running away in extreme terror, The melon with a metal cover over part of it came in and started discussing an extremely sinister plot with the decapitated chicken.


	28. The real danger begins

Chapter 28: The real danger begins.

Once the room was cleared, Mr. Melon and Jerk Chickenman began talking about their devilish plot.

Mr. Melon: So, Jerk Chickenman, did you get the eyebrow shaving from that tall stupid kid?

Jerk Chickenman: Not yet, I still need to get the acorns, the money, and the abacus along with it.

Mr. Melon: Well hurry up, we need to get that stuff in order to raise Baron-o-Beefdip.

Later in the day, Jerk Chickenman sneeked into the Eds (and Jonnies) bedrooms which were actually a few tenets behind the ruined frozen death fortress and stole one item from each. He stole the middle of Ed's eyebrow, Double D's abacus, $1.00 from Eddy, and an acorn from Jonnie.

A few minutes later.

Jerk Chickenman: Mr. Melon, I got the stuff, now tomorrow, we can say that we will do a future reading ceremony, which will actually be the ceremony to raise Baron-o-Beefdip.

The next morning.

Eddy: Hey guys, I found a note and it's not written in tnat crazy alien language either.

Then Ed woke up and said the following sentence.

Ed: Oh no, my nose is flat! And someone wrote on it!

Eddy: So, what's it say?

Double D: It appears to be an invitation to some sort of fortune telling ceremony.

Eddy: Hey, I just noticed something. Ed looks different somehow. Ed, look in this mirror.

Then Eddy pulls out a mirror.

Ed: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Eddy: So Ed, what's wrong?

Ed: Someone took away the middle of my eyebrow and now I have two of them.

About 10 seconds later.

Ed: I am all better now that my eyebrow has grown back fully.

Later at the fortune telling ceremony.

Mr. Melon: Welcome welcome. Now, everyone gather around the volcano of mystery.

Jerk Chickenman: Who would like their fortune told first?

Ed: Ooh ooh! Me me!

Mr. Melon: Okay mighty Emperor Lumpalumpa. Come on up.

A few minutes later at the top of the volcano.

Mr. Melon: So, what would you like to know?

Ed: What will happen when we get back to Earth?

Mr. Melon: Hold on. Now I need to add this personal item of yours. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom! You shall meet a said to be fantasy character in a very strange place.

Ed: Kool.

Jerk Chickenman: So, who wants to get their fortune told next?

Double D: Okay, I'll try it.

A few minutes later at the top of the volcano.

Mr. Melon: So, what would you like to know?

Double D: Will I ever win the Nobel Prize, and if so what will I win it for?

Mr. Melon: Hold on. Now, I need to add this special item. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom! Actually, you shall win the junior Nobel Prize in science for discovering our planet, also you shall win many more Nobel Prizes for science when you are older.

Double D: Oh happy day!

Jerk Chickenman: So, who shall be next.

Jonnie: I wanna go next. I wanna go next.

A few minutes later on top of the volcano.

Mr. Melon: So, what would you like to know?

Jonnie: I want to know if we'll ever live on Mars.

Mr. Melon: Hold on. Now, I need to add this secret item. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom! Yes, people will build a civilization on Mars in about 500 years.

Jonnie: Too kewl.

Jerk Chickenman: And since your the only one left, Eddy, you're up.

Eddy: Finally!

A few minutes later at the top of the volcano.

Mr. Melon: So, what do you want to find out?

Eddy: Will I ever be filthy stinkin' rich?

Mr. Melon: Hold on. Now, I need to add this stuff. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka. Boom! You might be a little rich. Because you shall enherit the Jawbreaker factory and be loaded on Jawbreakers forever and you'll get a dollar for ever Jawbreaker sold.

Eddy: Sweet!

Double D: Is it just me or is something happening with that volcano?

Jonnie: Yeah it does look a little weird.

Ed: I have seen this before, it's just like in the Detective Para Normal comics that I read, in issue 592, a weird melon-like guy with a metal plate over part of its face teamed up with a decapitated chicken to try to raise the giant fire breathing beast called Baron-o-Beefdip, so Detective Para Normal had to team up with 3 weird kids to defeat Baron-o-Beefdip by feeding him some sort of weird rock or something then turning a dial on his back which caused him to explode and also caused the planet he was on to be destroyed to be destroyed.

Just as Ed finished the sentence, a giant fire breathing beast called Baron-o-Beefdip began to rise out of the volcano.


	29. The space battle to end all space battle

Chapter 29: The space battle to end all space battles.

All 3 Eds and Jonnie: RUN AWAY!

So, our 4 heroes ran to their ship as fast as they could. then once they were back at their ship Ed explained the plan exactly like the one in his comic book. Also, all the Eds, and Jonnie, were assigned different code names to match characters in the comic. Ed was Al Ien, Double D was Ed U. Cated Eddy was Short E. Mouseman, and Jonnie was Dim Witted. And luckily, Ed had 3 copies of Detective Al Ien issue 592 with him and he gave each of his 3 pals a copy just in case one of them got confused, they could look in the comic.

So then, once our heroes were clear on the plan, they ran out of the ship and began to initiate the plan.

First, Eddy ran out in front of Baron-o-Beefdip as an interference. Then, Double D grabbed the Continuum Transjawbreaker and ran over to Ed who threw him up at Baron-o-Beefdip. Then, just as Double D was about to fall into Baron-o-Beefdip's mouth, he dropped in the Continuum Transjawbreaker. But instead of endowing Baron-o-Beefdip with unspeakable powers, it caused a weird dial to appear on the back of his leg. After that, Jonnie ran over to Baron-o-Beefdip and turned the dial from the on position to the Maximum Destructification position. So then the dial disappeared into Baron-o-Beefdip's leg and he began rampaging all over the planet. First, he ate Jerk Chickenman. After that, he grabbed Mr. Melon and threw him over his shoulder. But luckily for Mr. Melon, Ed caught him.

Mr. Melon: Thankyou so much for saving my life.

Ed: It was nothing, so why did you abduct me anyways?

Mr. Melon: You left me with your idiotic twin brother who left me unprotected. Then, Kevin took a bite out of me and threw me out the window.

Ed: I am sorry, I just wanted to let you get to know Tarzed.

Mr. Melon: It's okay dude, I just wanted you to suffer for what you did to me.

Ed: Well, there's no time for more explanaitions and apologies, we need to defeat Baron-o-Beefdip.

Just then, Ed pulled out a jetpack from a random pocket in his coat and flew over to Baron-o-Beefdip and pulled the giant pull string on his back which caused Baron-o-Beefdip to explode, but because Ed had so much junk in his coat, his stuff shielded him from the explosion. A few seconds later, it began to rain jawbreakers. Then, Eddy pulled a huge sack out of his pocket and caught a whole bunch of jawbreakers in it, enough to have him and his pals set for life.

Eddy: I'M SET FOR LIFE!

Then, the Eds and Jonnie got in their spaceship and flew back to Earth with their gynormous sack of jawbreakers.


	30. Back to Earth

Chapter 30: Back to Earth.

A few hours later on Earth.

Eddy: All right guys, now for the scam to end all scams!

Double D: So, what's this great scam of yours.

Eddy: We're going to have a buttered toast eating contest. The way it'll work is first we make a whole bunch of buttered toast, then while I'm making the toast, you guys build the booth for the scam. Then, once it's ready, everyone will place bets on either me or Ed for who they think will win, then everyone who bets correctly gets a jawbreaker and we get to keep all the cash.

A few minutes later in Ed's kitchen.

Eddy: Well, now to check on the toast.

Then when Eddy gets to the toaster, Paul Bunion pops out.

Eddy (wakes up from a dream): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait, it was all a dream.

Baron-o-Beefdip: Not so fast puny mortal. Bwah ha ha ha ha.

Ed (wakes up from a dream): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Few, it was just a crazy dream.

Baron-o-Beefdip: Not exactly! And now, I shall eat your flesh.

Double D (wakes up from a dream): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Few it was only a dream.

Baron-o-Beefdip: Not this time. And now, I will destroy you.

Plank (wakes up from a dream): ...

Jonnie (hears Plank and wakes up): What's that Plank, you had a bad dream?

Baron-o-Beefdip: Not exactly.

Kevin (wakes up from a dream): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What kind of crazy dream was that?

Baron-o-Beefdip: Not exactly, and now to decimate your planet! Bwah ha ha ha ha!

Nazz(wakes up from a dream): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, it was just a crazy dream.

Baron-o-beefdip: Now to destroy you!

Eddy (wakes up from a dream): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Few, it was just a crazy dream.

Oh well, I'll just see was theguys are up to.

A few minutes later outside.

Eddy: I just got an idea, why don't we try the boat cruise scam again.

Double D: This seems very familiar, oh well.

Plank: The end, or is it?


	31. Alternate ending 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy or The Ring.

Chapter 31: Alternate ending #1

A few moments after the Eds left planet Glumnarfico, Ed fell asleep. When he woke up he was in his bedroom.

Ed (Waking up): What a weird dream. What's the t.v. doing on? And what's that ring on the t.v. for?

Samara then crawls out of the t.v.

Ed: Who the hek are you?

Samara: I'm Samara and you're cute.

May then comes bursting through the door using Double D as a battering ram.

May: **LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!**

Samara: He's mine!

May: In your dreams!

May tries to use Double D as a sword and lashes out at Samara.

Samara: Ha missed me!

Marie then pops out from under Ed's bed holding Eddy by the white string on his pants.

Marie: Put my boyfriend down now May!

May: Not till she gets away from Ed!

Samara: This is getting weird. What were you doing under his bed?

Marie: Nooooooothing!

Marie then pulls on the string on Eddy's pants and his hair starts spinning like a chainsaw.

Marie: Take this!

Right before Marie could hit May, Lee came bursting through Ed's window and grabs Ed.

Lee: Drop the boyfriend and nobody gets hurt!

Samara: This is getting too weird for my taste. I'll just come back another time.

Samara then crawls back into the t.v. and turns it off.

Lee: Now that she's gone let's go home.

The Kankers then leave without harming the Eds in any way other than using them as weapons.

Double D: Who was that and how did we get dragged into this?

Eddy: No clue but that girl was kinda cute.

The Kankers then return to Ed's bedroom.

Kankers: We forgot something in here.

The Kankers jump at the Eds and begin kissing and harming them.

We now leave the Eds screaming in pain.

The End... Again.

This chapter was created by dragon 1111.


End file.
